Ur Answer
by Azura Eve
Summary: Bukan hal baru bagi Jongin mendapat surat cinta. Tapi kali ini kasusnya jauh berbeda, cewek pengirim surat itu ternyata tipe yang gigih, nekat dan betul-betul menembaknya di kantin saat jam istirahat! "Aku suka banget sama kamu, Jongin. Tapi aku sama sekali nggak cantik, aku bodoh, dadaku datar, plus aku nggak bisa mengubah perilaku kasarku..." — Kyungsoo / KAISOO. AU. GS. Fluff


**UR ANSWER?!**

_(Written for __**Ms. SMC**__)_

**-disclaimer-  
**Every single characters owned themselves but story's absolutely mine

**Pairing;** Jongin/Kyungsoo  
**Length/WC; **Ficlets/1110 words  
**Genres; **Romance, Drama

GS | school-life!AU | OOC | tomboy!Soo | fluffy

* * *

"Jongin _Oppa,_ aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Teriakan barusan asalnya dari seorang siswi bergaya _tomboy_ dan ditujukan untuk salah satu _flower boys _di sekolah mereka. Suaranya tak bisa dibilang pelan karena buktinya, seisi kantin langsung menginterupsi kegiatannya sejenak. Menatap insiden sekarang…

Namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Nekat? Tentu saja. Siapa lagi gadis yang berani melakukan hal konyol begitu selain Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo itu nyatanya cantik, dengan rambut panjang sepinggul yang kelam, hidung bangir nan mungil dan matanya bulat jernih. Tipe-tipe ideal cowok-cowok kebanyakan. Tapi sayangnya, tak ada orang terlampau sempurna.

Kyungsoo juga punya kekurangan. Terbiasa dibesarkan di lingkungan orang yang berada membuatnya menjadi pribadi keras. Semua keinginannya mesti dituruti. Seisi sekolah mana berani menentangnya? Apalagi jika mengingat ayahnya yang notabene penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini.

Gadis itu sering membuat onar dan cari sensasi. Cuma dia siswi yang tingkahnya terlalu cuek. Cuek dalam arti segala-galanya; prestasi, gaya, bahkan penampilan.

Dia juga kasar dengan sekitarnya. Bolak-balik masuk ruang BP adalah hobinya. Parahnya lagi, Kyungsoo pernah hampir di _drop-out _karena ulah anehnya; mengatai gurunya sendiri babi gendut. Tapi tidak jadi. Kuasanya di sekolah ini adalah mutlak, alasannya sudah jelas…

**_BRAK!_**

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja Jongin keras. Dia menarik kerah kemeja Jongin hingga pemuda tampan itu terpaksa bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Kyungsoo menunjuk wajah Jongin, "Tinggal bilang ya atau tidak, kenapa susah sekali?"

Jongin yang sekarang tengah mengo dengan segala ketidakmengertiannya. Tadi pagi dia menemukan memo singkat di lokernya yang berisi pernyataan cinta. Jongin kira akan sama seperti yang lain; surat tak penting yang dikirim deretan _fangirls-_nya. Namun yang ini kasusnya beda—cewek pengirim itu ternyata tipe gigih plus nekat dan betul-betul menembaknya di kantin pada jam istirahat seperti apa yang ditulisnya. Kepala Jongin pening seketika.

Jongin lajang_. _Tentu bukan karena dia tidak laku. Hei, kalau mau Jongin bahkan bisa saja mengencani seluruh siswidi sekolah ini. Siapa juga yang mampu menolak pesonanya? Tampan, jelas. Pintar, pasti. Jongin itu sering memenangkan olimpiade Matematika tingkat nasional. Kaya? Oh, jangan ditanya, orangtuanya termasuk deretan konglomerat di jagad Korea Selatan.

Tapi dia tidak benar-benar tengah berpacaran dengan seseorang. Dan alasan Jongin menyembunyikan status hubungannya tidaklah simpel_. _Pertama, itu memang komitmen awalnya dengan sang kekasih. Kedua, mengingat eksistensi Jongin di sini. Terakhir, sepertinya itu rahasia pribadi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Jujur saja dia bingung mesti menjawab apalagi. Menolak mentah-mentah? Wah, wah… itu sama artinya menggali lubang kubur sendiri karena kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan melakukan rencana-rencanaselanjutnya yang bakal membuat Jongin semakin pusing. Ah, lupakan.

"_Oppa_!"

"Ehem!" Jongin berdeham pada akhirnya. Obsidian coklat itu membidik tepat pada manik hitam Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin mengalung indah di pinggul ramping siswi _tomboy _itu. Entahlah penghuni kantin itu lari ke mana, yang jelas sejoli itu merasa hanya ada mereka di sana.

Seolah terhipnotis, sedikit demi sedikit Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin.

Sepuluh senti…

Tujuh…

Lima…

Tiga…

Dan—

**_Cup!_**

Jongin mengecup singkat pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa tanpa sadar dan Jongin tersenyum menggoda. "Apa?"

"A—ah… bukan apa-apa!"

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Yah!"

Tanpa basa-basi Jongin menarik wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium gadis itu dalam-dalam. Orang-orang di kantin itu tentu histeris terutama siswi-siswi rempong penggemar Jongin. Mereka langsung merutuki Kyungsoo yang seenaknya berciuman dengan Jongin. Yah, meskipun mereka tahu yang mulai duluan Jongin, sih.

"JONGIN _OPPA_!"

Seolah tak mengindahkan yang lainnya, Jongin malah makin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Jongin menggigit bibir atas Kyungsoo agar mendapat akses lebih. Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan dan Jongin tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, dia langsung menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dan mengabsen permukaan rongga basah itu.

"E—eumh…"

Dan sekitar lima menit baru Jongin melepas tautannya. Kyungsoo segera menarik napas banyak-banyak.

"K—kau! Ingin membuatku mati, hah? Aku kehabisan napas, bodoh!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengusap bekas saliva yang tercecer di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. "Bisakah halus sedikit? Kau itu perempuan kecil… tapi suaramu—urgh…"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Peduliku?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya. "Sampai kapan berpura-pura?"

"…"

"Kau selalu seperti ini. Sampai kapan kita mesti sembunyi-sembunyi, hah? Bersikap seperti orang tak saling kenal. Apa aku tak boleh mengakuimu sebagai PACARKU?"

"A—apa?" Penggemar Jongin seketika melemas kakinya. "J—Jongin _Oppa _pacaran sama Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menghela napas lalu memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduh yang sulit diartikan. Wajah Kyungsoo tengah basah, menangis. "Kau malu punya pacar seperti aku?" tudingnya pada Jongin.

"H—hei.."

"Mau berapa lama lagi aku bersikap seolah tak mengenalmu?"

"Bukan begitu, Kyungsoo…"

"Lalu? Aku malas kamu selalu digandrungi cewek-cewek itu. Mereka genit dan suka menggodamu, aku tak tahan lagi melihatnya,"

"Kamu cemburu?" tanya Jongin seduktif. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "T-I-D-A-K. Tidak! Enak saja kamu,"

"_And then?_ _What's your problem, Agasshi?_"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "AKU PACARMU! Apakah salah bagi seorang perempuan untuk marah kalau pacarnya didekati orang lain? Ah, tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja… aku sudah menduga ini sebelumnya…"

"…"

"Kamu sukanya pada cewek cantik berdada besar, ya?"

"…"

"Kamu suka cewekpintar yang rajin membaca, tipe-tipe kutu buku…"

"…"

"Kamu juga pernah bilang kau sangat menggemari cewek berkaki panjang,"

"…"

"Kamu pasti hanya mau memainkan aku, kan? Kamu memacariku cuma untuk coba-coba!"

"…"

"Kalau aku tidak begini juga kita masih pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi!"

"…."

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu punya selingkuhan? Kau punya pacar yang melebihiku?"

"…"

"Dari awal kita pacaran, aku suka _banget _sama kamu, Jongin. Senyum kamu, sifat kamu, candaan kamu… aku suka semuanya. Tapi sedihnya, aku _nggak _bisa sesempurna yang kamu mau. Aku itu sama sekali _nggak _cantik, aku bodoh, dadaku datar, plus aku _nggak_ bisa mengubah perilaku kasarku." desah Kyungsoo mengungkapkan semua unek-uneknya. "Aku memang gadis malang yang _gak_ pernah diakui pacarnya," lanjutnya.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Menambah intensitas karisma yang memang telah terpatri alami padanya. "Yang pertama, aku hanya akan menyukai seorang Do Kyungsoo, tak peduli seberapa banyak gadis pintar, berdada besar atau apalah itu.

"Kedua, aku tak pernah menuntutmu untuk menjadi seperti wanita impianku. Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri dan aku sudah amat senang.

"Ketiga, aku menyembunyikan hubunganku karena aku tak mau seorang pun melukai tubuh dan perasaanmu hanya karena mereka tahu aku milikmu.

"Dan terakhir. Aku, seorang Kim Jongin dengan bangga mengakui bahwa aku sedang menjalin hubungan berpacaran denganmu, Do Kyungsoo, satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuatku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya…"

Jongin tersenyum. Lagi. "Sudah?"

Kyungsoo masih terisak, "La—lalu… apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja kau menerimaku atau tidak, Kim?!"

"Ck, kamu ini. Kita kan memang pacaran, bukankah jelas?" protes Jongin.

"Tapi aku mau jawabanmu!"

Jongin mengacak poni Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu?"

"HARUS!"

"Baiklah Nona Kyungsoo yang keras kepala. Aku takkan memberitahumu," Jongin mengarahkan kelima jarinya ke atas dada Kyungsoo, menunjuk hatinya lebih tepatnya, "sebab aku sendiri tak tahu…"

Dan Jongin mengecup bibir merah itu. "Karena jawabannya ada di dalam hatimu,"

Detik berikutnya, Jongin meninggalkan gadis itu berdiri di tempatnya sambil menahan rona yang menjalari pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _gadisku_."

* * *

**Owari****—**

* * *

_Zula's Side_

Oh Tuhan..apa ini? I'm swear it feels so damn awkward if you post genderswitch story while you're a big fujoshi ._.) hhhh xD yah, actually this story's rewriting, filenya kesimpan di lappie sejak lama, pernah diikutin challenge strait-fic youXbias :p hahaha tapi itu masa lalu, sekarang entah kenapa suka geli sendiri baca fic strait #nista. Untuk **Ms. SMC**, hutang Az lunas, ya! Maaf udah bikin nunggu lama, atau ficnya diluar ekspektasi dan tidak memuaskan(?) #halah# kapan2 aku buat yang lain buat ganti ini, oke? Kkkk.

_Mind to leave any reviews? :)_


End file.
